Cambio en el destino
by RK14
Summary: Que pasaria si poseidon no hubiera sido un padre ausente y hubiera intervenido en la vida de percy ¿lo odiaria? ¿lo perdonaria? ¿cambiaria? ¿el destino lo notaria? ¿papas? con catsup , el punto es que es una historia SIN percabeth y una reescritura de toda la saga de percy jackson que por cierto pertenece a Rick Riordan Pasa y disfruta
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfiction y será una reescritura de toda la saga de Percy Jackson, del cual por cierto no soy dueño ese es Rick Riordan, suertudo, el punto es que esta historia no va a tener percabeth va a ser un Percy/Zoe, no sé cuando podre actualizar**

**¡Disfruten¡ **

Capitulo uno: cambio en el destino

La normalmente ruidosa y en movimiento ciudad de nueva york estaba mortalmente silenciosa y oscura, solamente iluminada por la tenue luz plateada que la luna que arrojaba sobre la metrópoli, a pesar de toda la calma se podía ver a la silueta de un hombre paseando entre las calles nocturnas de la ciudad, caminando entre avenidas desiertas y callejones oscuros, fue cuando finalmente salió a la luz de la luna que pudimos ver como era el hombre realmente: tenía el pelo de color negro azabache, tenía la piel muy bronceada, tan broncínea que fácilmente se podría confundir con el metal del mismo nombre, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color verde mar hipnotizante, como el mar sereno y tranquilo; llevaba una camiseta hawaiana y un par te pantalones cortos; un atuendo bastante raro para la noche a pesar de que era pleno verano y los vientos eran implacables a él no pareció importarle ya que siguió su travesía por alrededor de media hora hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a un bloque de apartamentos en un estado deplorable que, junto con la poca iluminación, eran la combinación perfecta para que pareciera la típica casa de terror de una película digna de Hollywood, el hombre simplemente ignoro esto y entro directamente a la recepción solo para descubrir que el interior era mucho peor que el exterior, con las paredes mohosas y la pintura cayendo de donde debería estar, el techo tenia rastros de humedad y en el corrían insectos del tamaño de ratas, los muebles tenían la madera desgastada y pútrida, el piso crujía con el menor movimiento pero aun así siguió hacia adelante

Fue cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras que se detuvo debido a que apenas había puesto el pie en el primer peldaño este crujió y la madera se partió en dos dejando que su pie se callera a un hueco debajo de las escaleras, comenzó a murmurar, seguramente maldiciones y palabras, en un extraño idioma que sonaba… antiguo

Después de sacar su pie del agujero retomo su camino por las escaleras hasta que se detuvo un piso antes del último piso y salió a un pasillo en el que había cerca de media docena de puertas repartidas por todo el corredor, cada vez parecía más ansioso pero no lo demostró, se detuvo frente a la puerta final y giro el picaporte con nerviosismo, la puerta chirrió cuando abrió y el picaporte hizo un sonido de crujido, cualquiera que entrara extrañaría rápidamente el exterior ¿la razón? Era fácilmente la peor sala de estar que puede haber existido en la tierra, las paredes no tenían rastro alguno de pintura, solo había paredes completamente desgastadas por el tiempo y la humedad, en el piso había tanta basura y latas de cerveza que llegaban hasta los tobillos, por todo el lugar se extendía un olor increíblemente fuerte y apestoso, a el hombre inmediatamente le dieron ganas de vomitar pero se recompuso y siguió avanzando por el mar maloliente de basura hasta llegar a una puerta muy dañada de madera oscura con una manija que antes solía ser plateada, ahora solo se podía ver el destello metálico, la giro cuidadosamente para luego entrar y cerrarla de la misma manera, había entrado a una pequeña habitación que contenía un pequeño escritorio, una repisa y una cama individual con una figura dormida sobre ella tapada solo por una delgada sabana, se acerco lentamente a la figura y la destapo solo para que la luz de la luna iluminara a un chico de unos 11 años con el pelo negro desordenado, piel extrañamente bronceada para un niño de esa edad,, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, básicamente una copia en miniatura del hombre sentado junto a solo que más pequeño ¿su nombre?

Perseo Jackson…hijo de Poseidón

El era la razón de la visita de Poseidón al mundo mortal, su hijo

El dios observaba como su hijo dormía tranquilo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, Percy Jackson acababa de terminar su quinto año escolar en un internado y, aunque no con las mejores notas, el estaba orgulloso de él, de su lealtad, de su humildad, de su buen corazón y eso le encantaba a Poseidón; él siguió observándolo hasta que repentinamente cambio de posición girándose hacia el otro lado, después de su cambio de posición el inmortal abrió los ojos ante lo que vio, una cicatriz recorría toda su mejilla izquierda y marcas de lagrimas secas

La ira de Poseidón se apodero de él y comenzó a preguntarse ¿Quién le hizo esto? O ¿Por qué lo hicieron? O ¿Cómo consiguió su cicatriz? Estas y muchas otras preguntas recorrían la mente del dios

Poseidón puso una temblorosa mano sobre la frente del chico antes de comenzar a brillar de un color verde mar, pero apenas lo hizo retiro rápidamente la mano como si lo que hubiera visto lo hubiera dañado realmente y así lo hizo, vio los recuerdos del joven semidiós y esto solo hizo que la sangre le hirviera todavía más, vio como su hijo era maltratado por su espantoso padrastro, como lo ponía a trabajar, como lo golpeaba a él y a su madre, vio como él le hizo esa cicatriz, fue ese mismo día un poco más temprano, su padrastro Gabe Ugliano llego ebrio a su casa y comenzó a golpear a su madre repetidamente sin piedad hasta que su hijo intervino pateándolo en donde el sol no brilla a pesar de que esto le costó un golpe con una botella rota en su mejilla dejando así su marca y un mes castigado sin comer, después de eso su padrastro lo mando a su cuarto y el chico no pudo ver nada mas, rápidamente salió de la habitación de su hijo para entrar a la de alado pateando la puerta sin importarle si lo escuchaban realmente, por suerte no lo escucharon

Poseidón noto que de esa habitación es de donde venia el hedor que estaba por toda la casa, había solo una cama doble y dos mesas de noche, del lado izquierdo de la cama había una figura increíblemente gorda y apestosa, casi calva, salvo por tres pequeños pelos que salían de su calva, parecía una morsa increíblemente vieja la causante del olor Gabe Ugliano, del lado derecho de la cama había una figura más pequeña era una mujer con el pelo castaño y unas pocas arrugas pero no la hacían ver vieja, sino más hermosa, ella era Sally Jackson, madre de Percy y su ex amante, el no pudo evitar pensar que veía muy hermosa incluso dormida, se acerco lentamente a ella para luego agacharse y darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que había concebido a su primer hijo en más de setenta años, luego cuidadosamente puso uno de sus dedos en su frente y luego volver a brillar de color verde leyendo sus recuerdos, después de unos cuantos segundos comprobó que el bastardo con el que se había casado era un maldito imbécil, el la había golpeado y violado repetidamente, pero lo que más lo enojo fue lo que paso después de que su hijo golpeo al idiota en la entrepierna, el comenzó a golpearla sin piedad con un cinturón mientras abusaba de ella.

El dios se aparto con una mirada pensativa mientras reflexionaba mentalmente su próxima acción, tenía dos opciones:

La primera era dejar algo de dinero mortal y luego irse sin interferir mucho con las leyes antiguas fingiendo que nada de esto había pasado realmente, su hijo estaría a salvo de los monstruos solo temporalmente hasta que su olor lo delatara

O la segunda que era la que más le agradaba, dejaba una buena cantidad de dinero a Sally y le daba un regalo a su hijo para que se defendiera, claro que esto atraería mucho más a los monstruos pero para evitar podría pedirle ayuda a algún dios o diosa

Con la primera opción no rompía las leyes y él se mantenía y alejaba a su hijo del mundo mitológico a salvo pero al costo de su hijo y de la mujer que ama, mientras que con la segunda rompía las leyes pero su ex amante y su hijo tendrían una vida algo mejor pero ya inmersos en el mundo mitológico y el estaría en problemas con Zeus

¡Al hades!

Algún día Zeus y el consejo se enterarían de que rompió su juramento de no tener más hijos con mortales y algún día su hijo iba a tener que entrar a su mundo lo quisiera o no si elegía la primera opción solo retrasaría lo inevitable así que con pura determinación trono los dedos y dos cartas aparecieron en sus manos mientras en la otra había un sobre y dos cajas pequeñas dejo una caja, una carta y el sobre debajo de la almohada de Sally mientras que la carta y la caja desaparecieron para reaparecer en la mesa de la habitación de su hijo, había hechizado todos los regalos para que solo Percy y Sally los pudieran tomar en caso de que Ugliano intentara algo, hablando de él se levanto y lo señalo con el dedo antes de pronunciar con total odio "Yo, Poseidón, rey de los mares, padre de caballos, creador de terremotos, portador de tormentas te maldigo a ti, Gabriel Ugliano, ya no podrás entrar en contacto con ningún tipo de agua sin que sufras un daño severo" termino de recitar y justo después el cerdo comenzó a brillar de un color verde, la maldición había sido completada, Poseidón decidió no matarlo debido a que lo quería hacer sufrir y que mejor forma que una maldición de tal calibre, volvió a besar a Sally en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto, cerrarlo y regresar a la habitación de su hijo y darle un beso en la frente " adiós hijo mío, se fuerte" dijo antes de desparecer en un brillo cegador sin dejar rastro y sin saber que sin quererlo… hizo un cambio en el destino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin comienza el segundo episodio de este gasto de tiempo, también les recuerdo que Percy es del tío Rick y sin más que decir comienzaaaaaaa! **

Capitulo 2: una nueva vida

**Pov de Sally **

Me acababa de despertar de un sueño bastante extraño en el que Poseidón nos sacaba a mí y Percy de aquí y nos llevaba a Atlantis, ja, ojala, pero no pude evitar sentir que fuera real y la extraña aura antigua no ayudaba mucho que digamos… espera ¿aura antigua? Si, si aura antigua y… familiar, no, no podría ser el ¿o sí? Me levente rápidamente tirando accidentalmente mi almohada mostrando 3 objetos debajo de ella: una carta, un sobre y una caja pequeña, me asegure de que Gabriel estuviera dormido mientras sus ronquidos me demostraron que así era

Tome la carta vacilante mientras leía:

_Sally Jackson_

Estaba escrito sobre el papel verde mar con una pulcra letra, cuidadosamente la abrí mostrando su contenido:

_Querida Sally: _

_Espero que me recuerdes y que me puedas perdonar por haberte dejado sola con nuestro hijo, sé que esto es muy poco para lo mucho que hiciste por mí pero es todo lo que te puedo dar sin meterme en problemas o sin que se enteren mis hermanos_

_Te he dejado suficiente dinero para una temporada bastante larga aparte de un reglo con el que estoy seguro de que te veras mucho más hermosa de lo que ya eres; a nuestro hijo le he dejado una carta y algo para defenderse del mundo en el que lamentablemente le toco vivir. _

_También me he encargado del cerdo con el que te casaste para intentar proteger a nuestro hijo, cosa que lograste._

_Una vez más perdón_

_Siempre tuyo:_

_Poseidón _

En este punto Sally ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos por las palabras tan lindas que Poseidón le había dicho, aparte de muchas preguntas como por ejemplo ¿cómo se entero Poseidón de su situación? O ¿Cuándo le había dejado las cosas? O ¿a qué se refería con "encargarse"? estas eran algunas de sus preguntas pero rápidamente las olvido y volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre verde mar y tomar el otro sobre que le dejo

Abrió el sobre vacilante como temiendo que fuera una broma pero apenas pudo ver el contenido jadeo, ahí en el pequeño paquete de papel había cerca de 50000 dólares, lo suficiente para pagar todas sus deudas, estudiar su carrera fallida y tener una vida humilde sin volver a trabajar

Poseidón realmente se preocupaba por ella; tomo el tercer paquete que era una pequeña caja de joyería y la abrió mientras una sonrisa amorosa se formaba en su rostro, ahí dentro de la caja había un par de pendientes hechos de oro rosado y decorado con pequeñas piedras de jade formando unas olas en miniatura

"hermoso" es lo único que pudo murmurar mientras admiraba la belleza de ese pequeño par de gemas que demostraba que no había sido una aventura de una noche para Poseidón, pero salió de su ensueño cuando un jadeo salió de la habitación de su hijo

**Pov Percy **

Me desperté sudoroso mientras los sucesos de ayer por la noche revivían en mi sueño

_Sueño _

_Acabábamos de terminar de cenar mi mama y yo cuando de repente la puerta principal fue abierta de manera brusca y por ella entro apestoso Gabe, borracho como siempre pero en sus ojos tenía una mirada loca apenas nos vio vino hacia nosotros y tiro la mesa en la que estábamos sentados mi mama y yo mientras gritaba "van a tener lo que se merecen finalmente hijos de…" pero fue cortada por mi madre "Gabe por favor detente" "NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER PEQUEÑA PERRA, AHORA TE VOY A DAR LO QUE MERECES" dijo esto mientras le daba un golpe a mi madre " "DETENTE" le grite haciendo que deje de golpear y arrancarle la ropa "que me vas a hacer si no me detengo ¿he punk?" "NO LO SE, SOLO SUELTALA" "mira lo que hago cráneo privilegiado" me dijo antes de quitarle toda la ropa y ponerla contra la pared mientras se bajaba los pantalones "Gabe, frente al niño no por favor" "CALLATE" le grito el cerdo antes de abofetear a mi madre y comenzar a violarla, en este punto me había hartado y comencé a caminar hacia el antes de darle un golpe en la mandíbula para separarlo de mi madre y darle un patada con todas mis fuerzas en las partes nobles, el soltó un grito dos octavas mas debajo de lo normal, cuando se recompuso tomo una de las botellas esparcidas por todo el suelo y la golpeo en contra de mi mejilla, di un grito mientras la sangre brotaba de mi cara , me grito "vete a tu habitación si no quieres que mate a tu madre y te quedas in comer por un mes" me fui corriendo rápidamente temiendo por mi madre._

_Fin del sueño_

Sabía que ese sueño iba a seguir atormentándome durante mucho tiempo al igual que la cicatriz que había sanado sorprendentemente rápido después de que me había lavado la cara en la noche, es como si el agua hubiera aumentado mi factor curativo, pero eso era completamente loco ¿verdad?

Me gire para cubrir mi cara del sol y me sorprendí al ver que en mi escritorio había un pequeño paquete junto con una carta, me levante para tomar el sobre con mi mano mientras un millón de preguntas corrían por mi mente algunas de ellas eran ¿Quién dejo esto? ¿Son para mí? O iban hasta ¿son cartas del gobierno en las que dicen que podemos matar a Gabe?, lo sé son muy locas pero no es mi culpa, es de mi THDA, o cierto olvide mencionar que tengo THDA y dislexia, el punto es que finalmente deje de pelear conmigo mismo y tome el sobre y lo primero que vi al abrirlo fue:

_Percy Jackson _

Así que la carta era realmente para mí, con esta nueva información obtenida me puse muy nervioso y finalmente me concentre en leer la carta ya que gracias a mi dislexia tarde cerca del triple de tiempo que una persona normal lo tardaría en leer pero finalmente lo descifre y decía algo así:

_Para Percy:_

_Sé que probablemente me odies por haberte dejado en la vida que te toco vivir pero por favor, solo escucha, se que probablemente te estés preguntando quien soy y creo que es justo que lo sepas…_

_Percy _

_Yo_

_Soy_

_Tu_

_Padre_

En este punto estaba en estado de shock, mi padre finalmente me estaba hablando después de 11, casi 12 años y lo único que hacía era disculparse por lo que obviamente sabia la situación de mi mama y la mía por lo que me enfurecí pero seguí leyendo queriendo saber cuál era su razón de escribirme

_Y ahora estoy seguro de que me odias pero la razón por la que te escribo es para decirte que lo lamento pero no puedo estar con ustedes, no porque no quiera sino porque así están a salvo de lo que mi familia pudiera hacerles, de hecho me estoy arriesgando mucho solamente por darles esta carta _

Así que estábamos a salvo sin que él nos hablara, pero también decía que se había arriesgado solo por escribir la carta, pero ¿a que se arriesgaba? Y ¿Qué nos haría su familia?

_También te escribo para decirte que he movido ciertos contactos por lo que tu padrastro va a sufrir un poco, solo un poco_

No pude evitar que una sonrisa sádica se formara en mi cara por esto, es obvio que apestoso Gabe iba a sufrir mucho gracias a mi padre

_Y también los he movido para que tú y tu madre ya no tengan problemas financieros, para que ella pueda estudiar su carrera deseada y para que ya no tengan que trabajar nunca más _

A medida que leía esto mi sonrisa iba creciendo debido a que mi padre realmente se preocupaba por nosotros

_También para que puedas ir a una buena escuela y estoy viendo si te pueden vigilar para que estés a salvo _

_Una vez más lo siento y estoy orgulloso de cómo eres hijo mío_

_Tu padre _

En este punto tenia sentimientos encontrados, todavía tenía el resentimiento hacia mi padre pero aun así estaba agradecido por lo que en teoría había hecho

Después de leer tome el paquete que era una pequeña caja de madera de un color oscuro con bisagras doradas, cuando lo abrí jadee ruidosamente, en el había un anillo de plata de un color verde mar, acero oscuro y diseños grabados en oro, en el había un pequeño tridente de cristal amarillo, pero en el momento en el que lo vi cambio a naranja, apenas termine de admirarlo entro mi madre con su largo cabello castaño desordenado como si acabara de despertarse, al ver la caja en mis manos sus ojos cambiaron a comprensión y me pregunte porque, cuando me lo pregunte el tridente se volvió de un morado claro haciéndome sospechar que era un anillo de humor súper avanzado debido a que no o tenia puesto pero aun así cambiaba de color de acuerdo a mis emociones, ella se sentó junto a mí y no necesitamos de palabras para comprender que a ambos mi papa nos había enviado algo, fue en ese momento que sostenía una carta escrita en el mismo papel y con la misma caligrafía que la mía, un sobre pequeño pero regordete y una caja de joyería como la mía, después de unos minutos finalmente hablé

"¿papa nos mando esto?"

"así es hijo"

Ella tomo mi carta y a medida que la iba leyendo una sonrisa apareció por su cara, luego tomo mi anillo y me miro a los ojos "dame tu mano"

Yo solo asentí antes de darle mi mano izquierda y colocar el anillo en mi dedo medio y sentí como una sensación de calidez entraba en mi cuerpo, el anillo estaba hecho a la medida y ella pregunto "como se siente"

"al fin puedo entender esa expresión de "como anillo al dedo"" ella soltó una risita

"Percy, tu padre está realmente orgulloso de ti"

"¿Por qué?" pregunte perdido y pues era verdad, no sabía por qué alguien estaría orgulloso de un niño que saca solo malas notas

"por lo que eres, el te lo ha dicho, por lo que eres y por cómo eres", dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente y salir por la puerta de mi cuarto

"estarás mucho más orgulloso de lo que ya estas padre, lo prometo, te hare sentir que no cometiste un error" murmure al aire con la determinación ardiendo en mi voz sellando a promesa que le hice a mi padre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenooooooooooo, supongo que estamos en el tercer capitulo de esta serie que probablemente va a fracasar pero aun así la sigo escribiendo, les tengo que recordar lo de siempre, que si Percy es del tío Rick, que si esta no es una historia percabeth, que si disfruten y bye**

Capitulo 3: Es una broma ¿verdad?

**Pov Poseidón**

Habían pasado unas 3 semanas desde que le mande la carta a Perseo y a Sally, había estado buscando quien podría ser su niñero y había tomado ciertas decisiones, Zeus ¿es una broma no? ,hades no gracias,Hera, no ves que es la esposa del rayito luminoso Deméter, muy poco discreta, Hestia, era de las mejores opciones pero sería bastante sospechoso dejar la llama del hogar descuidada aparte de que había visto el mundo mortal y no había como que mucha esperanza con ellos por lo que Hestia podría desvanecerse y no quería perder a su hermana favorita, ares, seguramente lo iba a terminar matando de una u otra forma, afrodita , seguramente lo delataría metiéndose en su vida amorosa o lo intentaría seducir y no quería ser abuelo muy pronto, atenea seguramente se lo diría a Zeus, Hermes era boca floja y seguramente se le escaparía, Dionisio en el mismo barco que atenea, Hefestos no entendería los sentimientos humanos, Apolo, no quería explicar porque ya no había sol y artemisa, ella era su segunda opción pero como era hombre seguramente el y su hijo terminarían como alfileteros y no quería eso, así que saco un dracma y rezo a tique para que tuviera suerte, lo lanzo y callo cara, artemisa, de hecho era perfecto debido a que todavía podría hacer su deber de luna por las noches ya que el solo lo necesitaba vigilado por el día ya que por la noche el mismo en persona lo podría vigilar pero sentía que olvidaba de algo importante, ahora tocaba la parte difícil

Preguntarle a artemisa

**Salto de línea**

Poseidón estaba sudando en su forma de veinticinco años mientras se deslizaba por un bosque bastante común pero él no estaba ahí para admirar los arboles sino que estaba buscando a cierta diosa de la luna, cada vez más se preguntaba si estaba estando haciendo lo más sensato o si estaba cometiendo una suicidio para él y para su hijo o si no sería mejor preguntarle a la calmada y tranquila Hestia, claro que ella primero le daría un sermón por romper su juramento y por que debe usar anticonceptivos, aunque ese pequeño sentimiento de que olvidaba algo seguía en su cabeza

Dejo de divagar en su mente cuando de repente una flecha plateada paso cerca de su cabeza haciéndolo parar repentinamente y palidecer debido a que había llegado a su destino, una niña de unos doce años con cabello castaño rojizo sostenía un arco plateado mientras iba vestida con una parca de cazador plateado, bota de camuflaje y parecía que ocultaba más de lo que aparentaba, obviamente Poseidón sabía lo que ella ocultaba, un increíble fanatismo por los dulces y una sed de sangre en contra de todos y cada uno de los hombres que han pisado la faz de la tierra, ella era su sobrina: artemisa

Ella lo miro con un seño fruncido a pesar de parecer ya haber reconocido a su tío

"que quieres Poseidón" pregunto seriamente

"te han dicho que tu arco es muy bonito" pregunte nerviosamente

"Ahora que idiotez hiciste "ella respondió y con un suspiro comencé a contarle porque fui a ella en busca de ayuda, no sin antes hacerla jurar en el estigio que no dijera nada

**Salto de línea**

**Pov artemisa**

Okey primero estaba teniendo un día realmente bueno con mis cazadoras cuando de repente sentí que alguien estaba cerca del campamento de mis cazadores, rápidamente tome mi arco y salí a los límites de nuestro asentamiento y encontrar un _hombre_ abriéndose paso entre los arbustos obviamente distraído así que dispare una flecha detrás del árbol en el que se encontraba, rápidamente se volteo y lo pude reconocer era mi tío Poseidón, cuando menciono lo de mi arco y lo de jurar sobre el rio estigio supe que había cometido una estupidez, pero esperaba que fuera una estupidez "normal" no que me saliera con que se había acostado con otra mujer hace alrededor de hace once años y que hubiera tenido un hijo semidiós que probablemente sea el de la profecía y que por asares del destino había leído sus recuerdos y en ellos me relataba una historia tan dramática y digna de afrodita que, sinceramente no creí, ya que parecía muy falsa y luego va y me pide ayuda, hubiera aceptado si en vez de un niño hubiera sido una niña la que hubiera engendrado lo hubiera ayudado pero no fue un niño, "por favor" me pedía mi tío por vigésima tercera vez hoy "enserio le estas pidiendo a artemisa la diosa odia hombres que cuide a tu hijo por un año?" pregunte sarcásticamente, el pareció avergonzado pero aun así dijo "si" "y mis cazadoras, que voy a hacer con ellas", cuando dije esto la comprensión pareció llegar a sus ojos mientras decía "eso es lo que olvide" "enserio olvidaste a los cazadores de la diosa de la caza" pregunte incrédulamente el se sonrojo "lo siento si pero enserio no puedo hacer nada, tengo que cuidar mis cazadores" cuando dije esto algo pareció ocurrirle como si una idea se le ocurriera "claro, puedes mandar a una de tus cazadoras" me pregunto esperanzado " wow, si antes creía que estabas loco por pedirme eso ahora estas completamente demente por intentar que mande a una de mis chicas a cuidar a un _chico_, aparte de que no creo que ninguna acepte" la poca esperanza en sus ojos se desvaneció pero regreso de inmediato mientras sacaba una pequeña esfera tormentosa tomada por un paño verde, el me lo tendió y yo lo tome por el trapo "son sus recuerdos " me dijo mientras comenzó a marcharse, realmente me sentí mal, es decir el solo quería proteger a su hijo como yo a mis cazadoras, aparte de que sin la ayuda de mi tío tanto Apolo como yo no hubiéramos nacido debido a que el guio a mi madre, leto, a su isla en la que todavía vive, siendo su prisión eterna, vacilante puse una mano sobre el orbe pero apenas lo hice me arrepentí, la historia de Poseidón era real y era mucho peor de lo que él me había contado, el chico ,según sus recuerdos, parecía ser bastante diferente al estereotipo del hombre asqueroso, aunque se tenía que decir lo contrario de su estúpido padrastro e inmediatamente sintió pena "alto, veré que puedo hacer" el se giro con sus ojos llenos de alegría mientras decía "gracias sobrina, realmente te lo agradezco mucho, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día" "la cazadora que elija lo cuidara bien tío, lo juro sobre el estigio" le dije vacilante debido a que no estaba segura de poder cumplir una promesa de tal calibre, entonces él se acerco y me dio un rápido abrazo antes de desaparecer en una niebla que dejo un olor marino en el aire huyendo de las docenas de flechas que probablemente le hubiera metido por donde el sol no brilla

Muy bien Artemisa puedes dejar de maldecir a tu tío, más tarde podrás maldecirlo todavía más, y con ello me propuse a pensar quien sería la elegida, obviamente tendría que ser discreta y bastante sigilosa y experimentada, que se mantuviera estoica en cualquier momento pero el problema es que esa descripción solo aplicaba en una persona: Zoë Nigthshade (después de quince minutos pude poner bien la "Ë" :3), su teniente y estaba más que seguro de que a ella no le haría ni un poco de gracia eso, no, tenía que buscar más opciones, Phoebe era la segunda mas experimentada pero destrozaría al chico apenas lo viera, todas las chicas tenían ese pequeño problema, y las que no lo tenían eran muy poco experimentadas y algo descuidadas, así que supo que así se sintió Poseidón cuando fue por ella en busca de ayuda, entre la espada y la pared, sabía que Zoë era su mejor opción y a la vez la peor así que sin espera llamo a su teniente a su carpa, después de unos cinco minutos ella entro por la puerta y se sentó mientras preguntaba "Me ha llamado mi señora?" le di un asentimiento de cabeza mientras la decía "Zoë, necesito pedirte un favor, si?" pregunte y tome su silencio como un sí" okey, esto va a sonar completamente loco y descabellado, pero…. necesito que cuides a un niño por todo año el cual es un semidiós" salte la ultima parte lo más rápido que pude, ella me miro directamente a los ojos antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas, hasta el punto en que en unos minutos estaba con lagrimas en los ojos; después de quince minutos en los que su ataca de risa se calmara y pudiera hablar coherentemente otra vez dijo aun con unas pequeñas risitas "no recuerdo la última vez que conto un chiste tan bueno mis señora" pero al ver mi silencio su cara cambio completamente a una alarmada "no puede ser verdad, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?, ¿VERDAD?" comenzó a preguntar cada vez más desesperada "lady artemisa es una broma ¿no es así?" "lamentablemente no mi teniente" "pero ¿Por qué?" ella me pregunto "su progenitor divino vino a mí en busca de ayuda" le dije ya que creo que sería más prudente mantener en secreto a su padre por ahora "aun no entiendo cómo y porque aceptaste" me dijo con algo de amargura en su voz, entonces tome la pequeña esfera que contenían los recuerdos del chico y lo puse sobre la mesa, parece que Zoë entendió la idea ya que la toco y después de unos quince segundos la soltó jadeando " que fue eso" me pregunto con una voz cautelosa "son los recuerdos del chico del que te pedí que cuidaras" le dije inexpresivamente, su mirada se volvió a endurecer ante la mención del chico "según sus recuerdos a sufrido mucho pero eso es lo que todos los hombres se merecen" dijo de manera terca " Zoë entiende por favor, hice un juramento y seguramente te has dado cuente de que el hico parece…. Distinto" murmure la ultima parte para mí misma "aún así es un chico y no lo quiero hacer, todos son cerdos asquerosos" me dijo aun negándose a la propuesta "en serio eres muy terca Zoë, pero entiende, todo el daño que el chico a recibido fue por proteger a su madre, y creo que lo sabes debido a que has visto lo mismo que yo" su mirada se suavizo y la escuche murmurar un "si" a regañadientes "pero…. No voy a tratarlo bien" dijo "tranquila, nunca dije que lo tratáramos bien sigue siendo un hombre después de todo, pero aun así no lo trates tan mal como a otros hombres" dije, su mirada se puso maliciosa por poder golpear al chico un poco "bien pero necesito que no le cuentes esto ni siquiera a tus hermanas te iré actualizando conforme el tiempo pase, ¿entendido?" pregunte, ella acepto y salió corriendo de mi tienda dejándome sola con mis pensamientos sobre lo mucho que cambiara la vida del chico

Perseo Jackson

**Finalmente acabe este capítulo que, por cierto, es el más largo con casi dos mil palabras, como ven este capítulo aparece por primera vez Zoë y acepta la misión de vigilar a nuestro querido sesos de alga, se despide RK14 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Este no es nuestro Percy **

**BUENOS DIAS MUNDOOOO, estamos en el tercer capítulo de la serie en la que los acentos me sacan de quicio, lo primero es lo primero, gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo que, aunque parezca poco, me está haciendo feliz para continuar escribiendo esta serie que ha salido de mi cabeza y también agradecer algunas de sus ideas como hacer los capítulos más largos, cosa que ya tenía planeada, voy a intentar hacerlos de entre 3000 y 6000 palabras por ahora, irán subiendo con forme la historia valla avanzando, o también de sacar ideas de otros personajes de distintos universos.**

**También tengo que avisar que solo voy a poner a PJO y a HOO, sin egipcios ni nórdicos, o que por razones de este fanfic Percy va a nacer en el 2000, si lo sé, es un millenial, por lo tanto estamos en el 2012 , como también que no va a haber nada de percabeth, es mas, annabeth y Percy no se van a llevar nada bien, también tengo que recordar que Percy es de Rick pero aun así nos divertimos controlando lo que hace por medio de Fanfictions, me despido porque lo que llevo escrito ya me quito más de 150 palabras**

**Hasta el final del capítulo, RK14**

**Pov de Percy**

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que recibí esa carta de parte de mi padre real por el cual mis pensamientos estaban divididos, es decir una parte de mi quería buscarlo y abrasarlo por el resto de los tiempos, mientras que la otra parte quería buscarlo por mar, tierra y aire para llegar, patearlo donde más duele, encerrarlo en una caja de metal con cadenas y tirarla al mar, aunque me pregunto si ¿eso es legal?, o, si no lo es, ¿me podrán meter a la cárcel por hacerlo?, es decir, soy menor de edad, ¿me pregunto en qué país me podre ocultar hasta ser mayor y poder cambiarme el nombre para poder regresar a Estados Unidos?, okey deja de pelear contigo mismo y concéntrate, donde estaba?

¡A si!, la carta, bueno en este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, realmente muchas cosas, primero lo mejor, el estúpido de Gabe estaba constantemente con quemaduras, contusiones y muchas otras lesiones de tercer grado, ¿la razón? Agua, bueno, en si no agua como tal, todo tipo de liquido, y eso incluía… ¡sí!, cerveza, el tipo no podía tomar nada de cerveza, la primera vez que paso fue el mismo día en que llego la carta

_Flashback_

_Estaba intentando salir del shock en el que me encontraba debido a la primera carta en más de una década que recibía de mi padre biológico, y su primer regalo: un anillo, el cual se sentía muy cómodo, como si me hubieran arrancado un dedo y lo hubieran hecho justamente para mi dedo y después de terminar de forjarlo me volvieran a cocer el dedo, ¿sabes qué? Mala comparación, el punto es que entendiste a lo que me refería, ¿no?, regresando al punto estaba esperando a mi madre para desayunar debido a que después de nuestra pequeña charla se fue a bañar después de mí, cuando de la nada entra apestoso Gabe y al verme me da una sonrisa maliciosa_

"_bonita marca mocoso, ¿Cómo te la hiciste?" me pregunta en un tono burlón, a lo cual me muerdo la lengua para no responderle y me limito a fulminarlo con la mirada , cosa que, desde que tengo memoria puedo hacerlo retroceder un poco pero eso no evita que él nos atormente a mamá y a mí_

_El pareció captar la mirada debido a que se volteo y saco una lata de cerveza rancia del refrigerador y procedió a abrirla y a darle un sorbo pero apenas lo hizo soltó un grito que casi hace que me caiga de mí silla, él aventó la lata y se estrello contra una pared explotando y soltando su hedor viejo, cuando me gire para verlo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por su aspecto, aparte de su habitual aspecto de playera sin mangas manchada y su pantalón corto y rasgado que le hacían ver sus gordas y peludas piernas que complementaban con su cuerpo gordo y sus tres pelos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tenia los labios rojos y hinchados como si una avispa lo hubiera picado repetidamente en esa parte , su lengua estaba de fuera y se veía irritada y quemada, en su cuello tenia pústulas gigantes y raspones del tamaño de cuchillos de cocina _

_El me miro y me intento pedir ayuda pero solo salieron sonidos muy apagados y posibles de entender, lo que hizo que me cayera de mi silla ya llorando de la risa, el cerdo fue al lavabo para intentar lavarse pero al hacer contacto con el agua soltó otro grito muy poco masculino y esta vez sus manos estaban tan rojas que parecían como si su sangre no circulara, mi mamá finalmente vino a ver por qué tanto escándalo, pero rompió a reír una vez que volvió a ver a Gabe, el idiota salió al baño corriendo pero después de unos treinta segundos se escucho otro grito proveniente del baño, ese día Gabe , tuvo malestares que lo hicieron vomitar de vez en cuando_

_Fin del flashback _

Y bueno, desde ese día el idiota de Gabe tiene malestares bastante graves y ha sido torturado sin poder tomar de su extraña cerveza, sin bañarse, y sin poder tomar nada, pero, aunque puede sonar extraño, se lastima de una u otra manera al contacto con el agua; pero lo necesita hacer debido a que el muy imbécil no quiere morir deshidratado y sigue tomando cualquier cosa a pesar de que se lastima, siento que se está volviendo masoquista

De regreso a mi vida, Gabe no nos había estado molestando gracias a que se lastima de vez en cuando como ya explique, por lo que nos da a mí madre y a mí cierta libertad, por ejemplo mi madre ya había retomado sus estudios para ser escritora de libros, ella estaba mucho más brillante después de que nos llegara la carta, supongo que era porque seguía enamorada de mi padre lo que hacía preguntarme, ¿si sigue enamorada de mi papá, POR QUE NO LE ESCRIBE UNA CARTA PARA QUE VUELVAN A SALIR? Esa y muchas otras preguntas rondaban mi mente y no podía responderlas, en cuanto a mí, pues…

Había hecho algo que ni yo mismo no creí que fuera posible… ¡ABRI UN LIBRO! Si lo sé es impensable pero el punto es que después de algunas horas logre leer bien un párrafo sin confundirme, sé que eso no era un gran cambio debido a que la dislexia seguía allí y seguía siendo muy molesta pero este pequeño avance me dio el empuje para comenzar a intentar leer mas, hoy podía leer más de una página sin trabarme tanto, sé que me tomaría mucho más tiempo, aproximadamente uno o dos años a lo mucho superar pero siempre estaría allí, no se puede curar, pero se puede hacer más llevadera (NA: todo esto fue investigado, gracias lord wikipedía), otra cosa que hice fue comenzar a intentar a desafiar mi mente y imagina mi sorpresa cuando pude armar correctamente un cubo de rubik, claro que fue en unas dos horas y con la ayuda de tutoriales pero al final de esa semana los podía armar completamente solo, también me había vuelto más observador al punto de saber cómo iban a actuar ciertas personas o identificar ladrones en la calle, cosas de ese estilo, en mi cumpleaños el pasado 18 de agosto (están alrededor del 25 de agosto, más o menos cuando empiezan las clases en mi país) me lo pase genial con mi madre debido a que Gabe había quedado desmayado después de que comenzara a llover

Mi madre me había llevado un pastel de la pastelería en la que trabaja, disfrutamos comiendo y cuando me dio mi regalo le dije que no hacía falta y que ella lo conservara, ella se rio y me dijo que dejara de ser tan humilde, pues en mi defensa nunca me habían regalado un Ipod, después de agradecerle no sé cuantas veces descubrí una nueva pasión: la música, descargue todas las canciones de Green day, Eminem y Twenty one pilots, algunas de las personas en la calle me veían raro por escuchar rock en estos tiempos pero simplemente los ignoraba

Volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo en un domingo por la noche, yo estoy preparándome mentalmente para ir a mi nuevo internado, Yancy, en el cual nadie me conocía por lo que me podría hacer una nueva reputación, no como en la otra escuela que me conocían como el pobre marginado y solitario, también en estos días había comenzado a hacer ejercicio y kick boxing lo que me resultaba completamente fácil y no me cansaba demasiado por alguna extraña razón, por lo cual si continuaba como estoy podría ser de los deportistas y si seguía leyendo podría comenzar a subir mi promedio en la escuela por lo que ahora sería el un poco menos pobre, deportista e inteligente Percy Jackson, luego tenía otro problema, y ese era que soy sociablemente inestablemente, las chicas normalmente me miraban mucho en la calle, siendo mucho menos ignorante que antes pronto descubrí que era porque ellas se enamoraban de mi apariencia, lo cual no entendía, lo único que consideraba atractivo de mi eran mis ojos verde mar y que tenía una altura algo alta para mi edad desde que comencé a entrenarme físicamente, entonces con las chicas no me podía juntar ya que la mayoría de ellas intentaba coquetear con migo de alguna u otra manera, y con los chicos , pues pude ver fácilmente desde que comencé a ser mas observador que eran simplemente unos cerdos que se aprovechaban de las mujeres y solo buscaban su propio placer sin importar a quien o a que se llevaran de por medio, aunque algunas de las mujeres tenían estas características sentí que ambos de los géneros solo buscaban satisfacción propia de varias maneras, los humanos estamos condenados…, y con ese último pensamiento termine de guardar mis cosas para irme a acostar y caer dormido

**Salto de línea**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa en mi cara, me cambie y me bañe antes de salir a la cocina para ver a mi madre cocinando mientras apestoso Gabe leía un periódico, me vio y me miro burlón

"Al parecer ya te vas cráneo privilegiado, ¿sabes que esos ejercicios que estuviste practicando no te van a servir de nada, verdad?"

Me enoje, pero me contuve ya que no quería que se quedara solo y enojado con mi madre por el periodo escolar, hasta regresar en vacaciones de navidad, solo lo fulmine pero cuando lo hice sentí un pequeño tirón en mi estomago y al siguiente momento un chorro de agua del lavabo salió disparado a Gabe tirándolo de su silla y sacándole un grito, después de unos pocos segundos el tirón dejo de sentirse y de la nada el chorro de agua desapareció, ll cual me hizo preguntarme más cosas, pero al mismo tiempo Gabe estaba tirado en el suelo inerte, me empecé a imaginar lo peor cuando soltó un eructo en el suelo lo cual me hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio y de frustración al mismo tiempo ¿la razón? Porque no estaba muerto y pues… porque no estaba muerto, si, básicamente la misma razón, después de que mi madre me despidiera y me dijera que me cuidara mucho, a lo cual tuve que aguantar las lagrimas, finalmente después de llamar un taxi y darle la dirección de mi internado, debido a que mi madre no podía venir ya que me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, comencé a hacerme y a preguntarme sobre lo que acababa de pasar, es decir un tirón bastante extraño en mi estomago y al mismo tiempo explota el lavabo de la cocina, era como si tuviera una conexión con el agua o algo así, me había pasado algo así con el agua cuando me limpie la cara de la sangre que tenia debido a que Gabe me había estrellado una botella en la cara, hice una mueca ante el recuerdo, antes de lavarme la herida estaba completamente fresca y abierta, pero después del contacto con el agua se había cerrado completamente dejando solo una cicatriz, también después de entrenar kick boxing el agua siempre me revitalizaba , como si limpiara todo rastro de cansancio, también al estar cerca del mar me sentía como en una casa que nunca conocí pero que ella si me reconociera, también recordé las diversas caras que me observaban en las olas cada vez que íbamos a la playa de Montauk, por donde se viera era obvio que yo tenía una conexión con el agua o el mar de la cual no estaba enterado, al buscar la razón de esta conexión recordé las historias que mi mamá estaba tan empeñada en enseñarme, sobre héroes semidioses, hijos de los antiguos dioses griegos, aunque siempre se centraba en Poseidón y sus hijos como Teseo o Orión, entonces la realidad me golpeo como un tren de carga

"¡Pare el auto!" le grite al conductor

"¿Qué?"

"Solo hágalo, se puede quedar con el cambio", el acepto después de que le tendiera dos billetes de uno y dos dólares respectivamente

Baje del taxi y entre a un callejón oscuro, estaba a cuatro cuadras del internado por lo que no me preocupe, rápidamente saque una botella de agua de mi maleta y la abrí mientras me concentraba, había empezado a perder la esperanza cuando de repente sentí el extraño tirón de esta mañana y el agua comenzó a salir de la botella y a doblarse a mi voluntad, desee que el agua volviera a la botella antes de desplomare en la pared del oscuro callejón mientras reflexionaba mentalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir

Estaba completamente exhausto por hacer lo que acababa de hacer, es decir, controlar el agua de la botella, lo que me decía que mi hipótesis era correcta, aún así todo apuntaba a ello, nunca conocí a mi padre, la extraña conexión con el agua, las historias que mi madre solía contarme sobre los héroes y dioses griegos, las caras en las olas que me observaban, los continuos monstruos que me perseguían que iban desde perros gigantes y mujeres-serpiente hasta hombres de un solo ojo y serpientes que quemaban todo a su paso, todo esto significaba que mi padre era un dios, y por lo tanto yo un semidiós, era bastante difícil de creer y también era un tiro en la oscuridad pero no había otras explicaciones lógicas, aunque ser un semidiós no era exactamente lógico, era lo mejor que tenía, ahora supongo que si lo anterior era cierto, lo más probable es que mi padre sea Poseidón, ¿Cómo lo sé?, voy a responder a tu pregunta con otra pregunta ¿Qué otro dios griego hombre es capaz de controlar el mar y el agua? Eso también explicaría el porqué de la maldición de Gabe y el símbolo de tridente en el anillo que me regalo mi padre.

Okey se que algunas de estas cosas se pueden explicar o pueden ser solo coincidencias pero dime, ¿!como puedo ser capaz de doblar el agua a mi voluntad ¡?

Después de volver a intentar controlar el agua, cansarme considerablemente al hacerlo y aceptar el hecho de que mis deducciones eran correctas, comencé a caminar hacia Yancy, mi nuevo internado, al llegar pude admirar la escuela, era de un color blanco con detallados azules y rojos, con puertas de metal platinadas, suspire y entre al patio principal para ver cómo estaba decorado, había una pequeña fuente en el centro con una estatua encima, alrededor había varias bancas para sentarse , en las que ya habían algunas personas, dejo de admirar cuando accidentalmente me recargue en las puertas metálicas y se azotaron causando que todos en el patio me miraran, los niños con burla, al igual que las niñas me miraban como si me admiraran, estaba tan distraído que comencé a caminar muy rápido, justo cuando estaba por entrar al edificio central iba demasiado distraído y accidentalmente choque con una persona antes de caer al piso…

**Pov Zoë **

Muy bien, repasemos lo que paso en los últimos días, artemisa me había pedido que yo, Zoë Nigthshade, cuidara a un niño, un niño, no sé si lleguen a entender cuál es el problema sobre esto, el problema es que tengo que cuidar a un niño por más de un año en el mundo mortal, lejos de la caza, de los bosques, de mi señora, sola, en un internado, con un montón de preadolescentes hormonales, de solo pensar en ello me daban escalofríos por la columna vertebral, no quería tener contacto con un hombre en mi vida a menos que sea para torturarlo, me lo prometí desde que me uní a la caza por lo que el bastardo de Heracles me hizo, nunca he sacado al tema eso, ya que no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, mis hermanas me tratan con mucho respeto, incluso phoebe, que es la más cercana me trata con mucho respeto, y con mi señora no puedo debido a que yo la trato con mucho respeto, así que ese tema lo tenía atorado en mis sistema

Me había quedado despierta toda la noche preparando las cosas, bastante extrañas debo añadir, que los mortales llevaban a sus sitios de educación, escuelas, creo que se llamaban, deje de reflexionar cuando una chica de doce años entro a mi tienda, era mi señora artemisa

"Zoë, ¿lista?"

"si, y usted mi señora"

"estoy bien Zoë, pero necesito hacer algo antes de que te vayas"

La mire con una ceja alzada mientras brillaba con poder plateado, después sentí que me encogía un poco, hasta el punto en el que era un poco más baja que mi señora, me alarme, entonces Artemisa pareció notarlo debido a que soltó una risita y con un chasqueo de dedos hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo completo, ella soltó una carcajada por la cara que puse después de que me mire en el espejo, mi cuerpo y mi ropa se habían achicado hasta el punto en el que parecía una niña de doce años en vez de catorce

Le di una mirada de muerte y le pregunte " ¿Por qué me hizo esto?"

"para que fuera más creíble que eras de sexto año"

"y mi ropa, ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?" ella suspiro y chasque los dedos haciendo que mi maleta brillara por unos segundos antes de que las luz se atenuara y dejara mi maleta abierta mostrando que mi ropa había bajado cerca d tallas, no me dio tiempo a admirarla ya que volvió a chasquear los dedos y desaparecimos de mi tienda y aparecimos en un callejón de las calles de nueva york, al bajar la mirada y ver mi cuerpo comenzó a soltar maldiciones en griego antiguo a diestra y siniestra mientras artemisa se reía a costa mía es decir llevaba un conjunto de pantalones de mezclilla, o como lo habían llamado las cazadoras mas nuevas: jeans, también llevaba una camiseta con mangas plateada, una sudadera abierta negra y unas zapatillas plateadas , aunque debo admitir que artemisa hizo un trabajo bueno conmigo haciendo que me pareciera una niña mortal

"adiós y buena suerte mi teniente, la dirección es hacia allá, siguiendo la calle principal, cuídate Zoë" me dijo antes de abrasarme y desaparecer en un brillo plateado

**Salto de línea **

Quince minutos fue lo que me tomo llegar al edificio al que tenía que llegar, tenía una fachada blanca con toques azules y rojos, un portón plateado y un patio principal decorado con una estatua sobre una fuente, me quede recargada cerca de la entrada, mientras lo hacía puedo jurar que escuche a alguien gritar algo como "!para el auto¡" , justo cuando tocaron el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases un chico entro haciendo un gran estruendo con la puerta principal, lo único que pude distinguir a la distancia fue que era alto con el pelo azabache, pude ver como los cerdos lo miraban con burla mientras las chicas lo miraban como si fuera el mejor trofeo de todos, cosa que no entendía, es decir el chico seguramente las engañaría para irse con otra a la cual seguramente también le rompería el corazón, todos eran iguales

Tan distraída iba pensando que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien y caí al piso…

**Bueno al fin termino este capítulo de casi 3500 palabras, por fin pude hacer que este par se reúna para el próximo capítulo, y tengo que preguntar qué tal les ha parecido, o que quieren que haga en los próximos capítulos, necesito reviews, es todo lo que tengo que decir**

**Nos leemos luego RK14 **


End file.
